


Voz

by fadaravena



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadaravena/pseuds/fadaravena
Summary: "Ele as ouvia de vários timbres e formas, vindas de várias direções, dirigidas a várias pessoas."





	Voz

Ele as ouvia de vários timbres e formas, vindas de várias direções, dirigidas a várias pessoas. Ele as ouvia de seus irmãos e amigos, de sua mãe e de seu pai. Ele as ouvia chegarem até ele, mas não sabia o que fazer delas. Não sabia se podiam ouvi-lo. Dentro de si clamava, berrava, queria que o escutassem. Não podiam ouvi-lo.

Era a chuva batendo contra a vidraça, era a água escorrendo pelo cano, era um trovão distante, era o latido de seu coração, eram suas veias saltadas. Era o miar de seu gato, era um cachorro perdido vagueando na escuridão. Era o grasnar de corvos, o bater de asas, o sopro de vento, o zunir de uma abelha, era o grilo cricrilando.

O silêncio absoluto.

\- Alguém apaga as luzes?

Um murmúrio vago serpenteava por sua articulação, um engolir suave e automático de saliva acumulada, estava, não estava. Agora estava e desaparecia. As estrelas sussurravam, até as estrelas a tinham. Maldizia-se, poderia? Mas fazia. E no seu interior quebrava uma onda, seu peito arfante eram rochas, e se acumulavam uma em cima da outra, desabavam logo em seguida, até virarem o nada.

As luzes se apagaram sem que tivesse a palavra.


End file.
